


netflix then chill

by orphan_account



Series: starrystarker's tumblr prompts [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22177495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: prompt: Peter and Tony spending all day in bed watching movies forgetting about their duties/work
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: starrystarker's tumblr prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596352
Kudos: 50





	netflix then chill

**Author's Note:**

> called "netflix then chill" bc they netflix and THEN chill. also this is rated T so really it should be "netflix without chill" but it's implied so. here it is

“Personally, I think we should watch Iron Man 3.” Peter says, grinning as he hovers over the selection on his laptop.

Tony scoffs. “Why, so I can watch you drool over what’s-his-face for 2 hours? I don’t think so.” He crosses his arms, pulling the blankets more to his side of the bed.

Peter slaps his boyfriend’s arm playfully. “His name’s Robert Downey Jr., and I do not drool over him. Besides, don’t you think he looks a lot like you?”

“Please. He wishes he could look like this.” Tony says, taking one look at Peter’s puppy dog eyes before caving in. “Fine, we can watch Iron Man 3.”

“…Oh damn. He does look a lot like me. Look at those biceps, holy fuck-”

“Shut up and watch the movie.”

~ 

“Now I get to pick.” Tony says triumphantly as the credits roll for Iron Man 3.

“Okay, you pick,” Peter says, getting off the bed. “I’m gonna refill our popcorn supply. Be right back.”

“You good with Back To The Future?” Tony yells, hearing the popcorn begin to pop in the microwave. “And did you do the butter ones? I hate the unbuttered ones.” He grumbles the last part more to himself than to Peter.

“Yeah, I know you hate the other ones. They taste like bland cardboard.” Peter mimics.”How can cardboard be bland? You’re not supposed to eat it.”

“Yeah, but if you put salt on cardboard it’d be salted cardboard. So you have to emphasize the fact that it’s bland.”

Peter pads back inside the bedroom, holding a bowl of popcorn, shaking his head. “Can’t believe you have three PhD’s.” He mutters.

“Yeah, yeah. You ready for Marty McFly?” 

“Always.”

~

“Fuck, I’m tired,” Peter yawns, leaning his head on Tony’s shoulders and closing his eyes. “I’m gonna sleep.”

“Baby, you gotta take a shower. And brush your teeth.” Tony chuckles, gently giving Peter a shove.

“Didn’t go out all day, don’t need a shower,” Peter mumbles, already dozing off.

Tony shrugs. “Your call. I’m going to take a shower.”

“Noooo, you can’t, you’re my pillow-”

“Your pillow’s going to take a shower whether you like it or not, and you can stay here, or,” Tony pauses for dramatic effect. “You can shower with me.” He stifles a laugh as Peter suddenly sits up, back rod straight, eyes bright. 

“Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @starrystarker
> 
> [my ko-fi!](https://ko-fi.com/starrystarker)


End file.
